Daughter of Chaos and Fury
by chaoss child
Summary: Ranko and ryoga have a daughter who is kidnapped by a demon
1. Default Chapter

a Sailor moon / Ranma1/2 crossover

Daughter of Chaos and Fury

Prologue

by chaos's child

DISCLAIMER: these characters do not belong to me they belong to their respective owners I'm just borrowing them.

  


Ryoga paced nervously back and forth through the waiting room, if Ryoga had picked up smoking, he would have gone through five packs as nervous as he was  
the door opened. "Mr. Hibiki?" the nurse spoke as Ryoga snapped to attention. "Yes!"  
"Mrs. Hibiki is fine, and you have a beautiful daughter. You may see them now."  
Ryoga rushed past the nurse and bolted into the room where his wife was. He found his wife holding their new born child then without a word he rushed over to her bedside Ranko looked up at him with glistening eyes "oh Ryoga . . . she's so beautiful"she said before looking down at their daughter again, her face glowing with a mothers love, then looking at him "do you want to hold her Ryoga."She asked before handing their daughter to him so what are we going to name her he asked as they both looked at their perfect daughter who had black hair and beautiful violet eyes after a couple seconds thought Ranko finally asked "how about Hotaru?"   
Ryoga looked at his daughter again before answering "Hibiki Hotaru sounds good to me." "Hotaru it is then." Ranko said as Ryoga handed their daughter back to her...

Four years later

  


Ryoga and Hotaru sat in the Tokyo dome when the announcer came out on stage 

"Now ladies and gentlemen the moment you've all been waiting for the talented young violinist Ranko Hibiki will play the Bach. partita for solo violin in e major"

Ryoga watched in awe as his wife walked up on the stage he gave off a laugh as Hotaru called out to her mother who waved to them as she walked on stage. Ranko wore an elegant green gown waving to her husband and daughter she continued on to the center of the stage upon reaching the center of the stage she bowed deeply to the audience which descended into a hushed silence as she lifted her violin to her chin and began to play the audience went from a hushed silence to total silence the audience watched in awe as Ranko put her heart and soul into her music

When she came to the end of the song she stood there, her bow still raised to her violin. Slowly she came back to the world and lowered her violin. The crowd immediately rising to its feet in applause it took five minutes before the crowd to calm down.

Ranko took the microphone the announcer handed her "I'd like to thank you for coming now I'm going to play you a song I wrote for my beloved daughter Hotaru I hope you enjoy it." Ranko says before handing the microphone back to the announcer and launching into a beautiful song that to this day people say could not be matched in beauty when she finished the audience erupted into applause that thunder couldn't even begin to compare to it. At this time tragedy struck a demon appeared throwing fireballs at the stage and audience then in the audiences distraction grabbed poor Hotaru and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Ranko and Ryoga searched for their daughter all night but they didn't find her. That night Ranko gave up being a solo concert violinist and with her husband disappeared into the shadows to continue the search for their daughter 

  


authors notes: hello every body this is my first fan fiction I warn you now the only thing I know about any of these two series is what I read in other peoples fan fiction they did such a good job at writing them that they hooked the two shows another fan after reading a bunch of Ranma ½ fan fiction stories I went out and bought a DVD of Ranma ½ so I'd love for you to e mail me about what you think about this and I will decide from there if I write another chapter.

P.S. if you know any good Ranma ½ /slayers crossover web sites email me their web addresses so I can check them out.  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

﻿ 

a Sailor moon / Ranma1/2 crossover

Daughter of Chaos and Fury

Chapter one 

by chaos's child

  


DISCLAIMER: these characters do not belong to me they belong to their respective owners I'm just borrowing them p.s. in the previous chapter yes I was using the ryoga and ranma from genma's daughter and equal halves and I thank the author of those two fan fics I love them and look forward to the next installment of that series I'm sorry for not clearing that up now on with the show

  


Hotaru walked calmly to her P.E. class at Juuban Junior High School. Walking into the gym she quickly sat down. The principal walked into the class followed by a man with black hair and a tiger strip bandana. 

"hello class due to the last youma attack sensei yamazaki quit because of this we have hired a new teacher, I'd like to introduce you to your newest P.E. teacher Ryoga Hibiki," the principal having introduced the new sensei turned and left. 

Ryoga looked on as his new students played baseball he noticed their was one girl who was not fitting in and was being picked on by the other kids looking at the attendance sheet he was startled to find she had the same name as his long lost daughter he was about to call her to sit on the bench so he could ask her a couple questions thinking better of it he looked at her aurora and was surprised it matched his daughters completely with the same ability to control mana. As he called her over his danger sense started screaming he jumped high in the air as the ground he was standing on just moments before blew up twisting around in mid air he turned to see his attacker. 

  


Hotaru looked toward the coach after he called for her to come over turning to walk over she watched in amazement as he disappeared from sight as the ground he was standing on blew up and then reappeared a couple seconds later facing an enraged demon who was shouting at him

  


"Ryoga Hibiki you killed my husband so now I'm going to kill you." the demon yelled at Ryoga before charging him Ryoga just stepped to the side at the last second letting the demon smash into a convenient concrete wall 

"your husband kidnaped my daughter and tried to kill my wife" Ryoga shouted at the demon a sickly green glow started to surround him the demon pulled itself out of the wall and charged at him again and again he stepped to the side this time the demon slammed into a tree that materialized out of nowhere. Hotaru who was still watching was not sure whether to transform or not, so she just stood there with her eyes wide in amazement as her sensei started glowing and formed a ball of energy in his hands. 

  


Sarota knew she was in trouble so instead of charging a third time she teleported back to her home in hell. Sitting down in her living room she began to think up ways to get back at the mortal who had vanquished her and sent her back to hell at least 500 times by now. The mortal had killed her husband with this weird spell no one had heard of in over 20 millennia. {it was originally used to kill demons by master wizards who could call upon the powers of their own life force it is rumored that one of these masters was a martial artist who was immortal and is still alive} before the mortal killed him he asked where his daughter was when he didn't tell the mortal the mortal started to glow this made Sarota's husband very nervous so he told the mortal who stopped glowing and started walking away before suddenly turning and blasting Sarota's husband with a pure ball of chi that was laced with the hazakuhurameshi . 

  


The Sailor senshi arrived at Hotaru's school just as the demon disappeared interestingly enough Sailor Pluto had joined them along the way they where about to talk to Hotaru to see what happened when Sailor Pluto told them to be quiet and pointed with her time staff to the man who was walking toward Hotaru. 

Pluto looked closely at the man there was something not right about him and the way he effected the time stream it was like he didn't exist much like a hologram you could see him and hear him but he wasn't effected by the time stream. Most people the time stream would move around and push them along making them older but this man the time stream went through making it impossible to locate him with the time gates. He was immortal. This needs some looking into she said before disappearing.

The other Sailor senshi didn't even notice her disappear they were a bit busy watching the man who was walking toward Hotaru he almost reached her when he turned and looked the senshi in the eyes before disappearing. The senshi gasped in surprise. "How'd that guy do that." The other girls asked turning to Sailor Mercury who had pulled at her computer and started typing away on it. 

"Well that's interesting" she said looking at her computer "he disappeared without even making a portal or teleporting."

"What!" the Sailors shouted at the same time

  


back at the gates of time Sailor Pluto examined the gates of time trying to find out when the immortal she saw at Hotaru's school became immortal when she found out she looked at the boy's history but what she saw confused her to no end first the boy was in Japan then within a matter of seconds he was in Europe than another couple of seconds he was in America. 

"Don't puzzle it over too hard you'll give yourself a headache and I'd rather not have the migraine were going to get if you do." the elder Pluto said surprising the younger one.

  


" How's he do it?" Pluto asked her future self.

"It's a family curse that his family had he was the last member to get it, he use to be know as the eternally lost boy but then he met his wife and it disappeared where lucky his daughter didn't get it "

"why's that" Pluto asked curiously

"Hotaru is his daughter" Pluto replied enjoying the shocked look on her younger self's face

before going on "Hotaru's mother should arrive in Juuban within the day you need to talk the high school into allowing her to be the new music teacher"

"is she a immortal also? What's her name?"

"Ranko Hibiki. And yes she is also immortal. "

"Oh. Wait a minute! did you say Ranko Hibiki the famous solo violinist that disappeared after that concert never to be heard from again."

  


"Yes" Pluto said smiling at her younger self remembering how she had reacted when it was her who was the younger Pluto 

"oh my gosh I have all her music CDs I can't believe I get to meet her" 

"Get a hold of your self your acting like a giddy little school girl" the older Pluto said trying to keep the smile off her face the younger Pluto was about to say more when the older Pluto disappeared that was strange the last time that happened was when the world was about to end and the senshi had to stop the evil that caused it. Looking in the time gates Pluto looked at the path to crystal Tokyo and saw it was divided into two paths one that led to the destruction of the world. the other led to crystal Tokyo . Looking at what they were to fight next Pluto shivered and it wasn't do to it being cold either. 

  


Ryoga rushed home to call his wife rushing into the house he dialed the number "hello Hibiki residence who may I ask is calling?"

Ranko its me Ryoga I found our daughter I'm in Juuban district I got us a house with a dojo yesterday 

"really can I talk to her?" 

"I wasn't able to talk to her the Sailor senshi were there and I didn't want to get in trouble with them even though I'm sure we could mop the floor with them"

"oh come now ryo-chan they are on our side no moping the floor with other good guys" 

"but dear they shouldn't be fighting in those outfits their to revealing"

"I don't think you minded that much when we fight in our outfits they are almost mor revealing if you haven't noticed yet." 

"I try not to dear" 

"oh yeah I forgot you turn into your cursed form when you transform into your devil hunter outfit maybe we should talk to them and join their team so we can help them"

"all right next time we see them will try talking with them" 

"ok I'll see you tomorrow dear bye" 

"ok bye dear"Ryoga said hanging up the phone and going about the rest of the day lost in thought. 

  


Ranko hung the phone up and started to cry tears of joy that her husband had found their daughter. she was about to make dinner for herself and her mother when the phone rang "Moshi Moshi" "yes this is" "ok" "that's wonderful I thank you for that offer and I'll gladly except it" "oh I start day after tomorrow okay you have a nice day" 'bye"

"who was that dear" Nodoka asked her daughter 

"oh that was Juuban High they offered me a job. They heard I was going to be living there soon and wanted me to teach their music classes I start the day after tomorrow." 

"oh that's nice dear you haven't done any thing with your music since that demon took your daughter away I'm so happy that your finally going to do something with your talent for music." 

"Mom would you like to come with me to see your grand daughter tomorrow?" Ranko asked her mother.

"Yes dear I'd like that very much. will she remember you."

I hope so I'm going to bring her birth certificate and pictures from when she was younger to show her. Just in case she doesn't" 

  


hikawa shrine juuban district

  


all the sailor scouts except Pluto were at the hikawa shrine talking about there hotaru's new sensei 

"who is he do you think he's a new enemy ami" minako asked the computer genius of the group

"I don't think so he showed negative energy but it wasn't the negaverse." at this moment setsuna decided to join in the conversation effectivly scaring the hell out of the other senshi espeacialy

usagi and rei who were once again arguing over another of rei's magna

"his name is ryoga hibiki and the negative energy ami was detecting was his depression it's the emotion he uses to fuel his chi which if he decided to throw a chi blast at that time he could of leveled tokyo and he was in a good mood to. Because he just found his daughter."

"So who's his daughter, is she as powerful as him and do we know her."haruka asked

setsuna who looked nervous about what she was going to say next

"his daughter if she wanted could destroy the earth with one shot. Yes you know her she's sitting in this room right now" setsuna said then turned to face hotaru 

author s notes: sorry this is late I haven't been able to get on line long enough to update this story and also I still don't know how to email people the last time I tried I wound up emailing myself oh and the hazakuhurameshi is just a made up name if it actually means somthing cool if not ah well if anybody gots a diferent name for it please tell me and in the name of porky pig th th th thats all folks see you next time


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer these characters do not belong to me last time I checked but let me check again{author looks to his left then looks to his right turns in a circle faces reader}Nope still not mine.

Now on with the show

Hotaru walked down the aisle between a row of seats, looking around she notices she is in the Tokyo dome. she'd heard and seen pictures of the place when Michiru momma would talk about her idol Ranko Hibiki and the last concert she ever held. Hotaru turned her head to face the stage

where a beautiful lady stood her red hair shining in the spot light her blue eyes sparkling.

"hello daughter" the woman said quietly so quietly that hotaru had to strain to hear it "I will see you soon." Hotaru bolted up in her bed looking around frantically for a moment before lying back down and going back to a dream less sleep only to be awaken what felt like only minutes later by Haruka papa calling her to breakfast. After getting dressed and running to the dinning room to grab a quick breakfast then walked to school calmly thinking over what she and the other senshi had learned from the eldest senshi last night.

{Flashback }

"yes his daughter is indeed powerful she could destroy the earth In one shot if she felt like it. The answer to your second question is also a yes, you do know her she's sitting in the room right now" Setsuna says turning to face Hotaru.

"You mean that man was my dad"Hotaru asks not sure wether to be happy or not.

"Yes and tomorrow your mother will be coming to Juuban also. they will be asking you to come home to live with them."

"No we won't let them take hotaru from us we are her rightful guardians." Haruka yells out pissed that someone was about to come and destroy her and Michiru's little family. "how can we give hotaru to strangers even if they are her real family."

"I agree with you love, setsuna how do you expect us to give hotaru to parents who most likely sold their daughter to the negaverse furthermo..."[SLAP]

"never jump to conclusions about things until you know all the details." Setsuna says pulling her hand back from the side of Michiru's face "Hotaru 's parents are good people I never want to here you speak of them as if they're dirt. For your sake you better hope they never find out about you trying to kill their daughter because nothing not even the silver crystal will bring you back to life this time."

"ha what could they do tickle us to death" haruka sneers with barely held contempt for the eldest senshi "no they could tear your soul from your body and vanquish it to hell for all eternity"

"um setsuna if they could do that wouldn't that make them the bad guys" Ami asks trying to break up the argument. "no they are our allies and the only ones that can train you to face the next threat"setsuna says looking very weary which has most of the senshi nervous and has Usagi wailing "we're all gonna die"

{end flash back}

Hotaru is brought back to the present when she runs into what feels like a brick wall and falls back on her butt "owie" hotaru mumbles rubbing her back side and looking up to see a beautiful woman with red hair and blue eyes looking at her "hello there are you alright you ran right into me"

"I'm alright I'm sorry for running into you like that."

"That's okay here let me help you up. I'm the new music sensei for Juuban Junior High I assume your going to be in my class "

"how did you know ?"hotaru asks

"you look like you're the daughter of a great musician"Ranko says "now you better get to class before your late."

"Okay sensei." Hotaru says running into the school building right before the bell rings.

Ranko stands there for a minute as lone tear falls down her face and to the cement

"Ranko are you all right." a voice asks in her ear ranko whirls around and burys her face in Ryoga 's chest "my baby doesn't remember her own mother Ryo-chan."

Shh shh dry those tears my love she'll remember all her memory needs is a little push now lets get inside wouldn't want you to be late for your first day teaching now would we.

"Class I'd like you to meet your new sensei in the musical arts Ranko Hibiki she used to be a famous solo violinist" the principal introduces the newest sensei like and old pro which is the case with all the youma attacks you'd have to be insane to work there so they do get a lot of teachers quiting not even half way through the semester well at least it's not as bad as furinkan

most teachers there quit after a couple days especially with that rumored pervert roaming around in that district stealing women's underwear it makes me sick just thinking about it.

After introducing the new sensei the principal heads off to his office leaving the students to their new sensei

"ok class today we are going to study the...."the rest of class went fairly well. Ranko had to deal with a couple of punks but after showing them her own style of martial arts violinistry I.E. shooting a violin bow at them like a bow and arrow they fell in line :) .

At lunch hotaru was walking down the hall when she heard a beautiful yet vaguely familiar song

drifting through the corridor deciding to find out who was playing the music she followed the sound to the music room when she looked in the window she saw her new sensei playing a violin she also had a sad look on her face Hotaru was surprised by this how could anyone who played this beautifully be so sad

"Come in Hotaru I already know your watching me"Ranko said to the startled girl who was wondering if her new sensei was a Negaverse warrior but then shrugged it off just as quickly. For some reason she trusted her sensei. When Hotaru came in Ranko gestured for her to take a seat in one of the chairs "sit down and let me tell you a story. A long time ago about when you were four years old there was a solo violinist who wrote a song for her daughter and during one of her concerts she played this song as the she played this song she was happy for her life was now complete she could live happily knowing she accomplished something great and her daughter would know her mother loved her with all her heart but sadly the violinist happiness was not to last a evil demon came and stole the violinist's daughter away Hotaru I'm that violinist and you are my daughter.

omake

"Hotaru I'm your mother"

"noooooooo!"pulls out mallet wham smash bam

"owie."

End omake

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay then sorry I haven't up dated this in a while

I got stuck with no inspiration on where I wanted this chapter to go I know where the story will end but how we get there you'll have to ask my psychotic muses as for grammar I think I did better than usual.

bye now


End file.
